Hydraulic press machines are well known. In a typical embodiment, the common press is an ‘H’ frame type press table having 2 legs, each having a series of vertically spaced apart holes for receiving a pin or rod. The working surface also has a hole orientated with a respective leg. A rod or pin is slid thru the hole in a respective leg and associated working surface hole to secure the working surface in the desired vertical position. If the vertical height of the working surface is required to be adjusted to accommodate a particular object, the pins or rods are removed and the table must be raised or lowered to the desired position and the rods and pins re-inserted into the table holes at a different height. To accomplish this, a fork lift or some type of a chain or cable mechanism for supporting the table load is used to manually adjust the height. This can oftentimes be time consuming and hazardous. For lighter presses, the adjustment can be performed manually.